1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sterilization container for use in sterilizing, storing and transporting and presenting instruments, in particular medical instruments.
2. Background of the Invention
Most, reusable medical instruments require sterilization before each use. Many methods are employed for sterilization, but the most prevalent methods include: steam autoclaving, vapor phase chemical sterilization and vapor phase chemical sterilization in combination with a plasma field. The chemical sterilants include hydrogen peroxide and ethylene oxide. One of the most versatile, quickest and most effective methods employs an initial period of vapor phase hydrogen peroxide followed by application of an electromagnetic field which drives the hydrogen peroxide vapor into the plasma state of matter. The plasma phase enhances the sterilization and when the electromagnetic field is released the plasma free radicals recombine to form water and oxygen.
Typically, instruments are placed into a container and then the container is placed into the sterilization device. Portals for the passage of sterilizing media must be provided. Also, the container is usually provided with a filter material which allows passage of the sterilizing media through the portals and container yet prevents the ingress of microorganisms. The portal and filter material may be combined as in the Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,254, issued Nov. 3, 1987 and incorporated herein by reference, or the container may be provided with a plurality of apertures and then be wrapped prior to each sterilization in a filter wrapping material such as SPUNGUARD brand CSR wrap available from Kimberly Clark Corporation which is a spunbonded/meltblown/spunbonded (SMS) laminate consisting of nonwoven outer layers of spun-bonded polyolefins and an interior barrier layer of melt-blown polyolefins.
Usually, holding devices of one form or another hold one or more individual instruments within the container. The holding device may comprise clips or other such arrangements, which may or may not be specially adapted to hold a particular medical instrument. One popular holding device simply comprises a plurality of upwardly extending flexible projections, sometimes called fingers, which prevent the instruments from moving about within the container and provide minimal contact with the instruments. Typically, these are provided on a mat which lies in the bottom of the container.
To keep costs low and to prevent interference with an electromagnetic field in some sterilization processes, it is desirable to form a sterilization container from a polymeric material. Certain preferred polymers are disclosed herein. A latching mechanism for holding a cover, lid or other closure device to the rest of the container is frequently formed along with the container in an injection molding operation or affixed afterward in a simple gluing or polymeric welding operation. Typically, such latches have some exposed sharp edges which can catch on a user's glove and puncture it. Especially if the user is left unaware of the glove damage, the user could be exposed to harmful pathogens.